Cloak's jealousy
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: After the events in The Vulture, Adrian joined Taskmaster and for Tyrone Johnson a.k.a Cloak, it's hard to see his best friend (and secret crush) Tandy Bowen (a.k.a Dagger) spend a lot of time with the new guy. But does she like Adrian or someone else? *May contain spoilers for a future episode. I OWN NOTHING!* Cloak/ Dagger


A/N: This is a short one-shot on how Cloak feels about Adrian, or Vulture, joining ThunderBolts. Hints at Dagger/ Cloak and mini Spidey/ Dagger. Enjoy.

...

I was sitting on the ledge of a roof thinking. Tandy and I have been friends ever since we were little. We met when our parents were visiting New York City, I was from Brooklyn and she was from Queens.

We connected instantly. Even though we lived, like, a hundred or so miles from each other I could always feel when she was in danger.

The first time it happened I was reading a book outside during recess. I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I instantly knew it was something to do with the blond-haired girl I had met during vacation.

I teleported to her school, because of our bond thing I was teleported right to her, and I saw some kids, about three or four boys and two or three girls, bullying her. They were on the soccer field and the teacher seemed to be coaching the game and saw it happening but didn't do anything.

So I did.

I taught those kids not to pick on her. But due to my actions Tandy came to my elementary and middle school. I would teleport myself to her home every morning to pick her up.

Now most people would think that 'Oh I've known her since we were kids and she/ he is like my sibling.' or the really cliché one:

We fall in love. Well that's partially true.

I had a crush on Tandy since we were six (we met when we were five) and then I fell in love with her when I was twelve. Of course I never did say anything out of fear that she might say that she has only thought of me as a brother.

I began to suspect that she might feel the same when I was using my portal abilities to get her, Spider-Man, Iron Fist, White and Doctor Strange out of the dark dimension knowing that I would be stuck in there forever.

I shake my head out of that thought. There is no way that she could feel the same. And then what happens? Adrian joins us. I don't dislike the guy, it's just that I don't like the fact that Tandy has been spending a lot of time with him is all.

"Hey Ty, whatcha doing?" I hear.

I turn and see Tandy. The crescent moon shape half-mask thing around her eye seems to be whiter than before and makes you look in her eyes. "Nothing. Just thinking." I say mesmerized by her beauty.

"About what?"

"Do you think it's a good idea that we have Vulture on our team? I mean he seems to be a good guy but..."

"Bit what?"

"He seems to be a little 'dark.'"

"Ty," she puts her hand on my shoulder. "Adrian is like us. He doesn't know his past."

"He's memories were erased, you can't blame him." I guess not... "Besides, we woke up with amnesia and-"

"Dagger, " I say gently. "I've got something that I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I-I got my memories back. About a month ago a few days before I was possessed." Silence. "What?"

"I-I got my memories back to!"

WHAT?!

"What?!"

"Yeah. I got them back. I actually got them back the day after you got possessed."

So we both got them back around the same time; so it's not like I had gotten them back first and kept it hidden for a month and then she just got hers back or vice versa.

*Ring. Ring.* Tandy took out her phone and looked at it. "It's a text from Taskmaster. We need to get going."

...

Back at our hideout Adrian was already there. "Good." Taskmaster says as he sees that Tandy and I have arrived. "Dagger, go and get an idea of how we can defeat SHIELD and their New Warriors." She nods then runs off. "Vulture, Cloak Spider-Man is about. Go find him and fight him."

We nod and then run.

"Hey Cloak," Vulture asks. "What do you think about Dagger?"

"Why?..."

"Don't know. Just board."

"How do you feel about her?"

"She's a pretty girl." Jealousy starts to surge through my veins. "But she's not really my dating type; besides even if I did like her I wouldn't even have a shot with her."

"Why would you say that?" Does Tandy have a crush on Spider-Man? But he works for SHIELD would she...would she really trade sides just to be with him? "Are you listening?"

"What?"

"I was saying that I wouldn't have a shot with Dagger because she likes someone else,"

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. Just someone who she's known since childhood; at least that's what she told me."

I give a small smile. I now know that there is a great chance, greater than before, that Tandy does like me.

Adrian turns into a Vulture as I open a portal and we go and find Spider-Man.


End file.
